


The Book of the King's Wizard

by just_ann_now



Category: Swordspoint - Kushner
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Riverside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/pseuds/just_ann_now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and ficlets inspired by Ellen Kushner's <i>The Fall of the Kings</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn Nights (100 words)

The moment Theron steps inside Basil shoves him up against the wall, devouring him with kisses before the tang of autumn air and woodsmoke can dissipate from his body. Kissing and licking, nipping and biting, as the boy whimpers in protest and delight.

The coppery taste of Theron's skin reminds Basil of the Hunt, the heat and urgency, the bliss of conquest and surrender. Trailing his tongue down inked tendrils and leaves, oak and ivy, his own heart pounds to the throb of Theron's pulse, the life-force of the Land, now made flesh in his little king, his beloved.


	2. Fool's Delight (150 words)

Sometimes, Nicholas wishes he had never seen those damned paintings.

He is obsessed with the thought of young Campion's body, the winding tendrils of oak and ivy that lie hidden under the exquisite clothing. He has stood close enough to him, once, to catch his scent, bergamot and civet and sweat, the unmistakable aura of a young man in the prime of his sexual energies. In restless, vivid dreams Nicholas can almost taste him; waking, he curses himself for a fool.

His work suffers, for he spends hours daydreaming, wondering what Theron and his lover might be doing. Jealousy torments him, and no other pleasures can satisfy. Once, just once, he must have him, a willing prisoner in his bed, gasping, crying out under him. But Nicholas knows that once would not be enough, that Theron Campion would be as intoxicating, as addictive, as Fool's Delight, and just as dangerous.


End file.
